


Sikeret Senta

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: Biar kekinian seperti di film-film, geng Voltron pun ikut mengadakan acara tukar kado dengan gaya Secret Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ceritanya mau nulis christmas fic dalam Bahasa Inggris, terus males terus jadinya nyoba nulis pake Bahasa Indonesia (yang tidak baik dan tidak benar) (maaf, nilai BI saya pas-pasan) terus keseruan dan akhirnya lahirlah fic ini. /eh
> 
> Warning : Mohon dimaklumi bahwa konsep Natal di fic ini bukanlah perayaan untuk agama, melainkan lebih ke sekedar perayaan di mana orang-orang berkumpul dan bertukar kado untuk kebersamaan (kayak di film-film barat ceritanya). 
> 
> (sebenernya boleh ga sih nyebut merk di fic? ya udah sih yh ssshh rahasia di antara kita aja)
> 
> (P.S.: Saya fans berat fic Jangan Ada Lemper Di Antara Kita, jadi dapet inspirasi dari sana juga, kudos to that masterpiece)
> 
> Rating: R15 karena ada unsur umpatan.

“Eh eh eh, kawan-kawan harusnya bentar lagi kan Natal nih, kita tukeran kado yuuuk!”

Walaupun Hunk mengucapkan usulannya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu 45, tetapi teman-temannya masih aja asyik menonton FTV yang sedang diputar di televisi Ruang Ngumpul kos mereka.

Do you ever feel...like a bag of kacang.

“TEMEN-TEMEN!!!” Kali ini Hunk berhasil membuat mereka semua menengok.

“Apaan sih Hunk, sssshh, diem bentar, lagi seru nih.” Lance berputar kembali untuk lanjut menonton. “Anjir nih temen-temennya si Nces, masa temennya mandiin kebo merekanya diem aja ketawain.”

“Yah kalo elo juga kena disuruh mandiin kebo gue juga bakal ngetawain doang sih. Dan gue dokumentasiin,” balas Pidge.

“Sampah lu Pidge.”

“Masama.”

“Kalian ini, kenapa sih bisa-bisanya kecantol sama yang beginian….” Hunk ikut duduk dan menonton si karakter utama, si Nces, memandikan kerbau dengan wajah sedih. “Pasti kerjaannya si Lance…”

“Lah, kok gue!? Tuh salahin si Keith yang duluan nyetel!! Gue suruh pindahin channelnya buat nonton Ipin Upin, dianya ogah!”

“Orang Pak Coran yang nyetel awalnya kok trus ditinggal, malah gue yang kena. Lagian ngapain coba nontonin Ipin Upin, kayak duo tuyul begitu. Ngeri, tau!” Tidak terima dituding-tuding, Keith pun cemberut.

“Ih cupu, ngeri sama Ipin Upin.” Lance tertawa mengikik, lalu teriak kesakitan ketika lengannya ditonjok oleh Keith.

“Daripada elu yang seremnya sama Spongebob.”

“Eh, Spongebob horor tau!! Kuning-kuning kotak, bolong-bolong lagi! Sodaraan tuh sama sundel bolong!!”

“Hush, udah jangan ngomongin begituan. Jadi tadi Hunk ngomongin soal tukeran kado?” Seperti biasa, Shiro menyela sebelum Keith dan Lance memulai sesi ribut-ribut nggak jelas mereka.

“Iya, Mas Shiro. Kita toh bakal ga ngapa-ngapain juga pas Natal. Biar seru kita tukeran kado aja yuk!”

“Dooohh, ribet ah pake acara tukeran kado. Kan jadinya harus milih kado yang bisa buat dikasih ke semua orang. Trus ujung-ujungnya semuanya pada ga suka sama kadonya masing-masing. Udah ah, mendingan ga usah sekalian,” ujar Pidge sambil melambaikan tangannya.

“Ya udah deh, biar nggak sampe kejadian begitu, gimana kalau kita pake cara Secret Santa?” Kata Hunk, tidak patah semangat setelah mendengar komentar Pidge. “Itu loh, kayak di pelm-pelm. Kita undi siapa yang kebagian ngasih kado ke siapa, jadi nanti kadonya bisa lebih spesifik.”

“Itu ide bagus. Gimana, semuanya setuju?” Walaupun Pidge, Keith dan Lance hanya mengeluarkan suara ‘hmmm yaaa nnnn’ dengan penuh keraguan, Shiro menganggap mereka semua setuju. “Oke, kalau begitu aku LINEin Allura ya, biar dia ikutan juga. Katanya sih dia besok udah balik, jadi dia bakal ada di kos pas natalan. Salah satu dari kalian coba tolong kasih tau Pak Coran juga. Kasian dia kalau nggak diajak.”

“Cieh cieh, Papi mau ngabarin Mami ya, cieeh.” Lance berkata dengan nada meledek.

“Papi seneng ya, Mami udah mau balik dari luar kota, cieh.” Pidge ikut menambahkan.

“Kalo Mbak Allura aja dikabarin sendiri, kalo giliran Pak Coran kita-kita yang diutus.” Keith pun ikut meledek.

“Inikah namanya cinta… Oh inikah cinta…” Hunk mulai bernyanyi.

“Udah!! Berisik ah kalian!” Walaupun suaranya agak keras dan terdengar marah, tetapi wajah Shiro yang merah merona membuat anak-anak tertawa cekikikan. “Ehem. Terus gimana nih, kadonya mau dikasih batas harga berapa?”

“Jangan mahal-mahal ya, lagi bokeek…!” Ujar Lance.

“Ah elo mah selalu bokek, Lance. Tapi iya sih, udah akhir bulan nih Mas Shiro, hidup agak pas-pasan. Sampe 25 ribu aja gimana?” Hunk berkata, sambil mengangkat tangannya, jarinya menunjukkan dua dan lima.

“25 ribu mau dapet apa jaman sekarang? Chiki 10 bungkus??” Pidge menyeletuk. “Kalo kalian gapapa dapet chiki 10 bungkus sih ya ayo aja 25 ribu batesnya.”

“Gua terserah deh, ngikut aja.” Keith berkata dengan nada datar, matanya kembali ke TV.

“Gini deh, batesnya minimal 25 ribu dan maksimal 50 ribu. Gimana?” Seperti biasa, Mas Shiro to the rescue menjadi perantara penjaga damai di antara mereka.

“Siiip.” “Okeee.” “Siap, bos.” “Ya, ya.”

“Ya udah kalau begitu. Sono, salah satu dari kalian panggil Pak Coran buat jelasin ke dia. Aku LINE Allura dulu.” Setelah berkata begitu, Shiro pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantong celananya.

“CIEH CIEH PAPI CIEEEEEEHH!!”

“Udah ah!!!”

*****

Esoknya, ketika Allura sudah pulang dan semua anggota Kos Voltron sudah lengkap, mereka pun memulai undian untuk Secret Santa. Pak Coran akhirnya tidak jadi ikut karena berencana pulang kampung untuk menemui keluarganya.

“Jadi kita undi dulu sekarang, terus kalau ada yang dapet namanya sendiri, kita ulang yah undiannya.” Shiro mengocok lembaran-lembaran kertas bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing yang sudah dilipat-lipat menjadi kecil di dalam tangannya. Dia pun lalu membuka tangannya dan semuanya langsung berebutan mengambil kertas undian. “Gimana? Ada yang dapet nama sendiri?”

“Nggak...nggak sih….” Lance bergumam sambil mengernyit ke lembaran kertas yang dia pegang.

Yang lain pun menggelengkan kepala.

“Nggak? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, kita cari kado untuk orang yang namanya ditulis di kertas undian yang kita ambil tadi. Ingat, batas harga dari 25 ribu sampai 50 ribu. Bungkus kadonya bebas, pakai kertas koran juga boleh. Kadonya harus sampai ke tangan penerima paling lambat pas hari Natal, dan jangan sampai penerima tau identitas pengirim. Kadonya kita buka bareng-bareng pas tanggal 25.”

“Hadoh kok jadi rempong bener sih. Tau gini mending tuker kado biasa aja.” Pidge menghela nafas sambil menyilangkan tangannya, mukanya bete.

“Gapapa lah Pidge, sekali-sekali!” Hunk yang mengusulkan ide Secret Santa ini terlihat semangat. “Daripada kita semua leyeh-leyeh nggak jelas nanti, sekali-sekali bikin acara yang agak gahul gitu.”

Keith tidak berkata apa-apa sejak mendapatkan kertas undiannya, hanya mengernyit seperti Lance, memandangi kertas undiannya.

“Eh iy, ngomong-ngomong Allura, gimana Palembang? Sempet jalan-jalan nggak?” Shiro bertanya.

“Lumayan sih, sempet jalan sedikit. Tapi yah kurang lebih–”

“OLEH-OLEHH!!”

“PEMPEEEKK!!!!”

“KEMPLAAANGG!!!”

“...sudah aku duga bakal begini. Aku ada beliin pempek satu dus, ada di dapur, yuk kita goreng yah.” Allura pun menuju ke dapur, diikuti oleh sang empat serangkai, seperti induk bebek diikuti anaknya.

“Yei yei~ Mama Allura memang paling mengerti hati kita~ dan perut kita.”

“Kita paling sayang deh sama Mami Allura, paling top, Mami of the year.”

“Makasih ya Mbak Allura. Pempeknya ada yang kulit nggak, Mbak?”

“Mbak, cukanya ada yang cuka manis nggak? Ada dikasih ebi nggak?”

“Hei, kalian semua ini. Jangan begitu dong. Tau malu sedikit.” Shiro menegur mereka, sambil berjalan ke dapur juga. “Makasih loh Allura, sudah repot-repot.”

“Haha, nggak apa-apa kok. Sama-sama.”

“Iya deh Pa, sori deh udah nyela pas Papi lagi ngobrol sama Mami.”

“Ntar malem lah Pi mojoknya , ntar nggak kita ganggu lagi deh.”

“Mentang-mentang Pak Coran pulkam jadi nggak ada yang jagain, gitu yah?”

“Kisah kasih di kos-kosan…~”

“ANJIR kalian ngomongin apaan sih daritadi!?!? Udah ah! Yuk, goreng pempeknya!!” Shiro bergegas menyamperi dus berisi pempeknya dan mulai membongkarnya.

“Wanjeeer…. Si Papi ngomong anjir….” Bisik Pidge, walaupun semuanya bisa mendengar dia.

 

*****

 

**Hunk → Allura**

 

“Hmm, 25 ribu sampe 50 ribu yah. Beli apa yah... kalo pesen dari tokped masih keburu nggak yah?” Hunk mengklik dan scroll halaman demi halaman penuh gambar pernak-pernik di komputernya. “Kira-kira Mbak Allura suka barang yang kayak gimana ya..?”

“Wah, ada jepit rambut cakep puol! Mbak Allura kan sering hias-hias rambut gitu sih, apa beliin ini aja yah? Tapi duh ini di bawah 25 ribu sedikit…gimana yah.”  Hunk berpose memikir sebentar, lalu akhirny dia pun lanjut mengklik-klik untuk memasukkan barang itu ke kantong belanjanya. “Yah, tambah ongkir jadinya 25 ribu plus plus lah, boleh lah.”

Ketika barang pesanannya sudah tiba, Hunk membungkusnya dengan kertas koran dengan rapi. Dia lalu masukkannya ke dalam kantong kresek, lalu digantungnya di handle pintu kamar Allura.

 

*****

 

**Shiro → Hunk**

 

“Hmm...kado buat Hunk yah. Dia kan suka masak...alat pemotong telur aja deh!”

Alat pemotong telurnya pun dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado bergambar Dora The Explorer, lalu diletakkannya di atas meja belajar Hunk ketika Hunk sedang main ke warnet.

Shiro memang laki-laki yang punya akal sehat dan selalu disiplin, tetapi kadang-kadang memang seleranya agak ajaib.

 

*****

 

**Pidge → Shiro**

 

“Mbak, Chikinya 10 bungkus yah. Rasanya terserah mbak, dicampur juga boleh. Kalau muat dijadiin satu plastik aja deh, makasih ya.”

Memang agak susah membungkus 10 bungkus Chiki, tapi tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Pidge. Saat Shiro pulang dari warung habis kongko-kongko, di atas ranjangnya sudah terletak sebuah bingkisan besar yang dibungkus ala-ala gorengan.

 

*****

 

**Allura → Pidge**

 

“Beliin Pidge apa ya…itu anak dibeliin apa aja juga pasti ngoceh. Mending ga usah mikir panjang-panjang deh.” Gumam Allura sambil berjalan-jalan keliling mall, mencoba mendapatkan inspirasi. “Oh gua tau.”

Ketika Pidge sedang ke Alfamart untuk membeli cemilan, Allura menyusup masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan amplop merah kecil di atas bantalnya.

 

*****

 

**Lance → Keith**

 

“Psstt! Hunk!” Berbisik dari balik pintu, Lance melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Hunk untuk mengikuti dia masuk ke kamar Lance. Karena Hunk adalah teman yang baik, sabar, suka menabung, dan tidak sombong, dia pun menurut.

“Kenape Lance? Pake ssst-sstt-an segala.”

“Eh, lu dapet siapa buat tukeran kado ini?”

“Hah, rahasia dong! Namanya kan secret santa, kita harus secret-secret-an!!”

“Duh broh, gue dapet si Keith nih, kita tukeran dong!”

“LANCE LU HARUSNYA NGGAK KASIH TAU GUA SOAL ITU!!!”

“Ohmaygat Hunk, plis. Yang kalem.” Lance mengangkat tangan, mencoba menenangkan temannya itu. “Broh, lu beneran harus nolong gue nih. Gue harus kasih Keith apaan coba!?”

“Lalala pokoknya gua ga tau, tadi lu nggak ngomong apa-apa, lalala gw pergi sekarang.” Hunk menutup kupingny sambil bersenandung, dan pergi meninggalkan Lance sendirian di kamarnya.

“Hadooohh gimana sih si Hunk!? Beliin kado apaan coba buat si Keith…”

Lalu tiba-tiba Lance mendapat ide cemerlang…

“Oh em ji. Gue jenius.”

 

*****

 

**Keith → Lance**

 

“Eh, Pidge.”

“Apeh.”

“Lu dapet siapa buat yang tukeran kado?”

“Gue dapet si Mas Shiro.”

“Kalo gitu kita tukeran dong. Gua dapet si Lance nih, gua ga kepikiran sama sekali.”

“Duh gue sih sebodo amat yah, tapi kadonya Mas Shiro udah terlanjur gue serahin nih. Telat sih lu ngomongnya, Keith.”

“Hadoh...gua beneran ga tau nih mau beli apaan buat si Lance.”

“Yah...beliin aja sesuatu yang berguna. Yang biasanya sering dipake.

“Sesuatu yang sering dipake yah...oke deh. Thanks loh Pidge sarannya.”

“Masama. Udah, keluar lu dari kamar gue.”

 

*****

 

Tanggal 25 pun tiba, dan penghuni Kos Voltron pun kembali berkumpul di Ruang Ngumpul untuk membuka kado mereka. Mereka duduk melingkar di lantai, seperti akan bermain Domikado.

“Perasaan di film-film ga ada bagian presentasi kado begini deh,” protes Pidge.

“Ga apa lah, kita beda sedikit, jadi anti-mainstream gitu.” Hunk masih terlihat semangat, membolak-balik kadonya, berusaha menebak apa yang ada di dalam bungkusannya.

“Ya udah yuk, biar cepet. Aku mulai yah,” kata Allura sambil membuka bungkus kadonya. “Wah, jepit! Aku baru mikir mau beli yang baru, pas banget deh. Makasih!”

“Punyaku gede yah, tapi kok ringan.” Lalu Shiro yang duduk di samping Allura (dan sudah dicieeh-in sampai Shiro melotot dan semua terdiam) pun membuka bingkisannya. “...Chiki.”

Shiro menatap datar ke arah Pidge, yang hanya menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya sambil menyengir.

“Kalo gua dapet…” Pidge merogoh ke dalam amplop kecil merahnya. “Duit jajan. Azeek. Kado paling bermutu nih gua punya.”

“Ah, mata duitan lu Pidge. Coba liat gua punya…” kata Hunk sambil membuka kadonya. “Um. Gua punya...apaan yah nih. ‘Egg Slicer’?? Baru tau ada begituan, praktis deh kayaknya. Lance, lu dapet apa?”

“Ga tau nih, kok kecil-kecil mini terus ringan begini. Saputangan kali ya?” Ketika Lance merobek bungkusannya, dia pun berteriak melengking. “ANJING SIAPA NIH YANG NGASIH GUE CEDE GAMBAR SPONGEBOB!?!?”

“FAK SIAPA JUGA NIH YANG NGASIH GW CEDE GAMBAR UPIN IPIN!? PASTI LU YAH LANCE!?!?” Keith yang telah membuka hadiahnya pun ikut berteriak histeris.

“SHIET PASTI LU JUGA YANG NGASIH GW CEDE SPONGEBOB YAH?! LU MIKIR APA SIH KEITH KADOIN ORANG CEDE?!”

“ELAH ELU JUGA SAMA AJA NGASIH GUA CEDE, MIKIR APAAN SIH GA PAKE OTAK YAH?!”

“HARUSNYA GUE YANG NGOMONG BEGITU KE ELO!!!”

Semua orang kecuali Keith dan Lance yang sedang adu mulut pun menghela nafas. Memang tiada hari tanpa cekcok di antara kedua orang ini.

“Met natal semuanya,” ujar Pidge, sambil berancang-ancang untuk berdiri.

“Selamat natal dan tahun baru,” balas Hunk. “Omong-omong tahun baruan kita rencananya ngapain nih?”

“Main kembang api sambil bakar-bakar aja, kayak biasa,” kata Shiro sambil memeluk semua bungkus Chiki miliknya.

“Jangan lupa beli terompet. Biar ga kalah sama rumah sebelah toet-toetnya,” lanjut Allura yang ikut berdiri sambil menjepit rambutnya dengan jepitan barunya.

“Sip lah, nanti diatur aja.” Hunk mengancungkan jempolnya.

Mereka semua pun bubar, meninggalkan Keith dan Lance yang masih teriak-teriakan sambil melempar bolak-balik dua potong celana dalam di antara mereka.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mikir apa sih gua bisa nulis ini
> 
> jawaban: ga mikir


End file.
